


Faute

by Carousal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	Faute

แสงแดดยามเช้าทอเข้ามาตามกระจกหน้าต่าง ทำให้ห้องมืดสลัวสว่างขึ้น จนชายหนุ่มเจ้าของห้องที่กำลังหลับสนิทอยู่บนเตียงพลิกตัวหนีแสงที่เข้ามาแยงตา แล้วกอดร่างเล็ก ๆ อุ่น ๆ ข้าง ๆ ให้กระชับแนบเข้ามาหา ทำท่าจะหลับต่อ

ทันใดนั้น

"โครม!"

เสียงอะไรบางอย่างชนกระจก ทำให้ร่างทั้งสองสะดุ้งโหยงจากนิทราอันแสนสุข ตัวต้นเหตุหายไปครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะค่อย ๆ ปีนเข้ามาทางช่องลมเล็กด้านบน มันเป็นนกฮูกสีน้ำตาลตัวใหญ่ ปากยังคาบห่อของอยู่ ท่าทางกระปลกกระเปลี้ยเหมือนยังมึนจากอุบัติเหตุเมื่อครู่

ชายหนุ่มเองก็ยังงง ๆ จากอาการเมาขี้ตาเช่นกัน เขาสะบัดหัวจนผมยาว ๆ ปลิวไปมา ก่อนจะนึกขึ้นได้ "ตายละ สว่างแล้ว!" เขาหันไปเขย่าตัวคนที่นอนข้าง ๆ "เดรโก ตื่นแล้วรีบกลับไปหอนอนเร็วเข้า สว่างแล้ว เดี๋ยวใครมา…"

"เมื่อกี้คุณเรียกผมว่ายังไงนะฮะ?" เสียงใสดังขึ้นแทรกทั้งที่ยังไม่ทันขาดคำ พร้อมศีรษะเล็ก ๆ ที่มีผมสีดำยุ่งเหยิงตกลงมาปรกหน้าผากที่มีรอยแผลเป็นผลุบออกมาจากผ้าห่ม ดวงตาสีเขียวคู่นั้นดูจะเข้มขึ้นอีกหลายเท่า

"ยั้ย! แฮร์รี่…"

เด็กชายตัวเล็กจ้องชายหนุ่มตัวโตด้วยสายตาคมกริบจนเขาหนาว ๆ ร้อน ๆ ก่อนที่จะกระโดดลงจากเตียงแล้วสวมเสื้อผ้าอย่างรวดเร็ว ชายหนุ่มทำท่าจะลุกตาม "เอ่อ…เดี๋ยวก่อนแฮร์รี่ ฉันขอโท…เฮ้ย!"

เจ้านกฮูกสีน้ำตาลตัวโตที่หายจากอาการมึนแล้วกระโดดขึ้นไปทับอกเขาจนหงายหลังผลึ่ง แถมยังจิกตีให้เขาเซ็นรับพัสดุ เขาพยายามผลักมันออกไปแต่ไม่สำเร็จ มันส่งเสียงร้องจนแสบแก้วหู ระหว่างที่เขากำลังวุ่นกับนกฮูกตัวแสบ แฮร์รี่ก็สวมเสื้อผ้าเสร็จแล้ว เขาหันกลับมาพูดกับชายหนุ่มที่กำลังปล้ำกับนกฮูกชุลมุนด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นชา "ขอโทษที่ทำให้คุณผิดหวังนะครับ ศาสตราจารย์สเนป ผมไม่ใช่เดรโกของคุณ!"

พูดจบ เจ้าหนูก็วิ่งออกไปทันที ศาสตราจารย์สเนปรีบตะกุยตะกายลงจากเตียง คว้าเสื้อคลุมติดมือมาได้ตัวเดียว "เฮ้ย! แฮร์รี่ เดี๋ยวก่อน!" แต่อารามรีบร้อนทำให้เขาเหยียบชายเสื้อคลุมตัวเอง

"วะ…อะ…เหวอ!!!!"

"โครม!!!"

"พีฟส์!! เอาอีกแล้ว แต่เช้าเลยนะแก! ฉันจะไม่ทนอีกต่อ…" ฟิลซ์ที่ปรากฏตัวขึ้นไวราวกับโกหกอ้าปากค้างเมื่อเห็นถนัดว่าต้นกำเนิดเสียงไม่ใช่พีฟส์ดังที่คาดไว้แต่แรก แต่กลับเป็นศาสตราจารย์สเนปจอมเก๊กในสภาพล้มก้นจ้ำเบ้า พังพาบอยู่กับพื้นเหมือนค้างคาวปีกหัก

"ง่า…" ฟิลซ์พูดไม่ออก สเนปสะบัดหัวที่มึนงงก่อนจะหันไปเห็นฟิลซ์จ้องเสื้อคลุมที่เลิกมาถึงต้นขาขาวเป๋ง ไม่มีทั้งกางเกงและรองเท้าอยู่ข้างใน เขารีบตวัดเสื้อคลุมลงแล้วคำรามด้วยน้ำเสียงเขย่าขวัญยิ่งกว่าเสียงขู่ของเจ้าปุกปุย

"แกมองอะไร ฟิลซ์!"

"ปะ…เปล่าครับ!" ฟิลซ์กระโดดโหยง สเนปยังจ้องด้วยดวงตาดุดัน "งั้นก็ไป! ไปให้พ้นหน้าฉันเดี๋ยวนี้ ไปสิ!"

"ครับ! ครับ!" ฟิลซ์กระโดดหมุนตัวกลับ ก่อนจะก้าวเท้าออกวิ่ง เสียงดุ ๆ ก็ตามหลังมา "เดี๋ยวก่อน ฟิลซ์!"

เขาหันกลับมา ใบหน้าหล่อ ๆ ของศาสตราจารย์สเนปบิดเบี้ยวทั้งความเจ็บปวดและความคับแค้นเหลือประมาณ

"พยุงฉันไปห้องพยาบาลทีซิ"

\--------------------------------------------

สเนปใจจดใจจ่อรอวิชาปรุงยาสองคาบสุดท้ายจนไม่มีสมาธิสอนเรแวนคลอกับฮัฟเฟิลพัฟ สองคาบสุดท้ายของวันนี้เขาจะได้สอนสลิธิรินกับกรีฟินดอร์ จะได้หาโอกาสคุยกับแฮร์รี่ให้รู้เรื่อง ถ้าเมื่อเช้าเขาไม่เอวเคล็ดจนต้องไปขอให้มาดามพรอมฟรีย์ช่วยรักษาเขาคงวิ่งตามไปถึงกรีฟินดอร์

ผ้าคลุมถูกกระตุกเบา ๆ สเนปหันไปพบเด็กชายหน้าตาน่ารักจับชายเสื้อของเขาอยู่ ดวงตาที่มองมามีแวววิตกกังวล สเนปยิ้มหวานให้เด็กชาย "อะไรหรือเดรโก?" เขาแอบโล่งอกที่คราวนี้ไม่ผิดตัวแน่นอน

"อาจารย์เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่าฮะ?" หนุ่มน้อยเดรโกท่าทางเป็นห่วงเป็นใย "มีข่าวลือว่าอาจารย์หกล้มจนต้องไปห้องพยาบาล"

"อ๋อ" รอยยิ้มนั้นเฝื่อนไปหน่อย "คือ…ฉันรีบไปหน่อย ไม่มีอะไรหรอกเดรโก เห็นไหม" เขาหมุนตัวให้ดู "แก่แล้วก็ซุ่มซ่ามอย่างนี้แหละ"

"อาจารย์ยังไม่แก่ซะหน่อย" เดรโกแทรกตัวเข้าไปอยู่ในอ้อมกอดค้างคาวมหึมา "ผมเป็นห่วงอาจารย์จนเรียนตอนเช้าไม่รู้เรื่องเลยนะฮะ"

"ฉันไม่เป็นไรจริง ๆ ขอบใจนะ" สเนปจุ๊บหน้าผากนักเรียนที่รักเบา ๆ "รีบไปนั่งโต๊ะของเธอเถอะ นักเรียนคนอื่นจะมากันแล้ว"

เดรโกยังไม่ยอมปล่อย "คืนนี้ผมไปหาอาจารย์ได้มั้ยฮะ เซเวอร์รัส"

สเนปเหลือบมองทางหางตา เด็กนักเรียนคนอื่น ๆ มากันแล้ว รวมทั้งเด็กกรีฟินดอร์ด้วย "เอ่อ ฉันคิดว่าคงไม่สะดวกเท่าไหร่นะเดรโก…ฉันเพิ่งเอวเคล็ดนะ อย่าลืมสิ" เขาดัน ๆ คู่สนทนาให้ไปนั่งที่ "ไว้หายเมื่อไหร่ฉันจะชวนเธอเองนะ ไปเถอะ"

แต่ใบหน้าน่ารักนั้นบูดบึ้ง สเนปเลยรีบพลิกลิ้นทันควัน "ตกลงเดรโก เธออยากจะมาเมื่อไหร่ก็มาได้ทันทีเลย ฉันยินดีต้อนรับ"

นักเรียนสลิธีรินกับกรีฟินดอร์ทยอยกันเข้ามาในคุกใต้ดิน รวมทั้งเด็กชายคนนั้นด้วย ศาสตราจารย์สเนป กอดอก ถอนหายใจด้วยความหนักใจ เขาพยายามจะสบตาแฮร์รี่ แต่อีกฝ่ายไม่ยอมมองตอบ เห็นได้ชัดว่ายังโกรธเรื่องเมื่อเช้าอยู่จริง ๆ

"เอาละ วันนี้เราจะเรียนวิธีปรุงยาปวดแสบปวดร้อน" ศาสตราจารย์สเนปพูดหน้าชั้นเมื่อทุกคนนั่งที่กันหมดแล้ว "พอตเตอร์ เธอลองตอบมาซิว่ามีส่วนผสมอะไรบ้าง"

แฮร์รี่ลุกขึ้นยืนเก้กัง เขาไม่ได้เตรียมบทเรียนมา เพราะทั้งเมื่อคืนและเมื่อเช้ามัวแต่ยุ่ง เดรโกแอบยิ้มมุมปากอย่างสะใจที่อาจารย์ประจำบ้านหาเรื่องหักคะแนนกรีฟินดอร์ได้อีก เฮอร์ไมโอนี่พยายามทำปากพะงาบ ๆ แอบบอกแต่แฮร์รี่จับความไม่ได้ เขาทำปากหมุบหมิบ

"ดีมาก ให้กรีฟินดอร์ห้าสิบคะแนน"

สเนปพูดหน้าตาเฉยท่ามกลางความตกตะลึงของนักเรียนทั้งชั้น แม้แต่ตัวแฮร์รี่เองยังตกใจ เดรโกหันมองสเนปสลับกับแฮร์รี่ด้วยความตกใจสุดขีด แต่สเนปยังทำหน้าไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ "อย่างที่พอตเตอร์ตอบนะ พวกเธอจะต้องเอาขนตำแยกับพริกขี้หนูป่นใส่ลงหม้อก่อน เอ้า ทำไมพวกเธอถึงไม่จดกันล่ะ"

สเนปทำเป็นเดินดูหม้อยาของนักเรียนทีละคน ๆ อย่างสนอกสนใจก่อนจะค่อย ๆ แถไปใกล้ ๆ โต๊ะของแฮร์รี่ รอน และเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ เขาแกล้งทำเป็นเดินไปดูหม้อของเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ก่อนแล้วจึงเดินมาทางหม้อของแฮร์รี่ "วีสลีย์ เธอหั่นกิ้งกือตรงกลางปล้องอย่างนี้ใช้ไม่ได้ ต้องหั่นพอดีปล้อง หักกรีฟินดอร์ห้าคะแนน" สเนปส่งเสียงสั่งทั้ง ๆ ที่ไม่ได้มองไปทางเขียงของรอนเลยแม้แต่น้อย ระหว่างที่รอนทำปากขมุบขมิบชยันโตสเนปอยู่อย่างเมามัน สเนปก็กระดืบ ๆ เข้ามากระแซะแฮร์รี่ที่จ้องถ้วยตวงของตัวเองอยู่ด้วยท่าทีสนอกสนใจเต็มประดา

"ง่า...แฮร์รี่"

เงียบ...

"แฮร์รี่..."

เงียบ...

สเนปกระซิบเอาเป็นเอาตาย "อย่าโกรธฉันเลยน๊า แฮร์รี่ นะ ฉัน...ฉัน เผลอไปหน่อย"

"ไม่เป็นไรครับ" แฮร์รี่กระซิบตอบทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังไม่ละสายตาจากถ้วยตวงในมือ เหมือนจะไม่ให้มันคลาดเคลื่อนไปแม้แต่ไมครอนเดียว "ผมไม่โกรธอะไรเลยครับ"

"จริงเหรอ" สเนปกล่าวอย่างคลางแคลง "แต่เธอทำท่าเหมือนงอนฉันอยู่นี่นา"

"จริงครับ" แฮร์รี่หันมายิ้มหวาน ดวงหน้าใสซื่อ แต่ในแววตานั้นเขียวจัด "อย่างน้อยมันก็ทำให้ผมรู้ว่าคุณมีความสัมพันธ์ลึกซึ้งกับ ... กับเดรโกของคุณ มากแค่ไหน"

สเนปหนาวดึ๋งกับแววตาเบื้องหลังกรอบแว่นจนต้องลี้ภัยกลับไปนั่งที่เก้าอี้หน้าชั้นชั่วคราว เขามัวแต่หมกมุ่นอยู่แต่กับความคิดของตัวเอง จนไม่ทันสังเกตเห็นใบหน้าที่แสดงความเป็นห่วงเป็นใยที่มาจากอีกมุมหนึ่ง ด้วยความรู้สึกว่า บางทีการหกล้มก้นจ้ำเบ้าก็อาจจะทำให้สมองของบางคนฟั่นเฟือนได้เหมือนกัน

\------------------------------------------------

"แฮร์รี่ คริสต์มาสปีนี้นายจะไม่ไปบ้านฉันจริง ๆ เหรอ" รอนถามพลางซดฮะเก๋าต้มยำมื้อกลางวันอย่างเอร็ดอร่อย "ปีนี้แม่สั่งให้ฉันกลับบ้านให้ได้เพราะบิลกับชาลีจะกลับมา แม่ให้ชวนนายไปด้วย เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ก็จะกลับบ้านเหมือนกัน นายอยู่คนเดียวในหอไม่ได้หรอก"

"ไปสิ!" แฮร์รี่เอาส้อมจิ้มไส้กรอกอีสานดุ้นใหญ่อย่างใส่อารมณ์ เหมือนจะแทนมันเป็นอะไรสักอย่าง "ฉันเปลี่ยนใจแล้ว ฉันจะไปบ้านนาย"

"หา!?! ทำไมเปลี่ยนใจง่ายนัก เมื่อวานฉันชวนยังไงก็ไม่ไป" รอนงง "นายเป็นอะไรไปเนี่ย ดูอารมณ์ไม่ดีตั้งแต่เช้าแล้วนะ" เขาชะโงกดูไส้กรอกที่ถูกทิ่มจนข้าวทะลัก

"ไม่มีอะไรหรอก" แฮร์รี่ตอบอย่างเคือง ๆ พลางเหลือบมองไปทางมุมโต๊ะอาหารของอาจารย์ ตัวต้นเหตุหันมาสบตาเข้าพอดีเลยส่งยิ้มน้อย ๆ กระชากใจยิ่งกว่าล๊อกฮาร์ตมาให้ แฮร์รี่เลยจิ้มไส้กรอกสุดแรงจนขาดเป็นสองท่อน

"จึ่ก!"

ศาตราจารย์สเนปสะดุ้งจนโต๊ะสะเทือน

"เป็นอะไรคะศาสตราจารย์สเนป"

ศาสตราจารย์ทรีลอว์นีย์ถามเสียงเบา

"เปล่าครับ" สเนปยิ้มแห้ง ๆ "อยู่ดี ๆ ก็เสียวท้องน้อยวืดขึ้นมาเท่านั้นแหละครับ"

เขาหันกลับไปมองที่โต๊ะกรีฟินดอร์ แต่เด็กหนุ่มผมดำคนนั้นหายไปเสียแล้ว

\----------------------------------------------------

แฮร์รี่นั่งอยู่ที่ขอบสระน้ำ มองปลาหมึกประจำโรงเรียนว่ายน้ำเล่นอย่างแสนเซ็ง คริสต์มาสนี้เขาไม่อยากไปบ้านรอน ถึงนางวีสลีย์จะเอ็นดูเขาแค่ไหน แต่เขาก็ไม่อยากเข้าไปอยู่ใกล้ชิดครอบครัวอันอบอุ่นนั้นแล้วเปรียบเทียบกับครอบครัวตัวเอง เขาเคยคิดว่าคริสต์มาสปีนี้จะไม่เหมือนทุกปี เขาคงจะได้ฉลองคริสต์มาสร่วมกับ ใครคนหนึ่ง ที่ไม่เคยเห็นกลับบ้านเหมือนกันกับเขาเพียงแค่สองคน แต่... แฮร์รี่เขวี้ยงก้อนหินลงไปในน้ำอย่างขัดใจ

"เธอจะไม่อยู่โรงเรียนตอนคริสต์มาสเหรอ แฮร์รี่" เสียงนุ่ม ๆ ดังขึ้นข้างหลัง "ฉันไม่เห็นเธอลงชื่ออยู่โรงเรียน เธอจะไปอยู่ที่ไหน กลับบ้านเหรอ"

คน ๆ นั้นทรุดตัวลงนั่งข้าง ๆ อย่างถือวิสาสะ แฮร์รี่ขยับออกห่าง "ไม่กลัวเดรโกเห็นเอาเหรอฮะ"

"เขากลับบ้านไปแล้วละ" พูดไม่พูดเปล่า เขาแอบสไลด์มือมาจับมือแฮร์รี่กำไว้แน่นอีกด้วย "เธอยังไม่ตอบฉันเลย เธอจะไปอยู่ที่ไหนระหว่างคริสต์มาส กลับบ้านหรือจะไปอยู่กับพ่อทูนหัวของเธอ" คำสุดท้าย เขาพ่นลมออกมาจากจมูกหน่อยหนึ่งเป็นทำนองแสดงความจงเกลียดจงชัง

"ไม่เกี่ยวกับคุณไม่ใช่เหรอฮะ" แฮร์รี่ตอบอย่างเย็นชา แต่ก็ไม่ยักดึงมือออก

"เกี่ยวสิ" ศาสตราจารย์สเนปหันมาจ้องแฮร์รี่ "ฉันอยากอยู่กับเธอตลอดคืนคริสต์มาสอีฟนี่"

แฮร์รี่หน้าแดง แต่พอหันมาเจอะสายตากรุ้มกริ่มก็หันกลับไป "ไม่อยู่กับเดรโกเหรอฮะ"

"เขากลับบ้านไปแล้ว" สเนปย้ำคำเดิม "ยังไม่ยกโทษให้ฉันอีกเหรอแฮร์รี่ ที่เรียกเธอผิดวันนั้น"

"ใครจะยกโทษให้ได้ล่ะฮะ" แฮร์รี่พึมพำ "คุณกับมัลฟอยสนิทสนมกันจนตื่นนอนกลับหอไม่ทันบ่อย ๆ สินะฮะ"

"เดรโกเป็นลูกศิษย์ที่น่ารักคนหนึ่งของฉัน เหมือนกับเธอนั่นแหละแฮร์รี่" สเนปยกมือแฮร์รี่มากุมไว้ "ฉันเลือกคนใดคนหนึ่งไม่ได้หรอก ฉันรักพวกเธอเท่า ๆ กับที่พวกเธอรักฉัน แล้วมันก็แค่ระยะที่พวกเธออยู่ที่นี่เท่านั้น" สเนปเหม่อมองไปไกลด้วยแววตาเศร้าสร้อย "พอพวกเธอจบออกจากฮอกส์วอตส์ไป ก็แยกย้ายกันไปทำงานของตัวเอง ฉันก็จะถูกทิ้งให้อยู่ที่นี่ต่อไปคนเดียว เหมือนกับที่พวกพ่อของเธอเคยทิ้งฉัน"

"ผมไม่มีทางทิ้งคุณหรอกฮะ เซเวอร์รัส" แฮร์รี่กระซิบ ถ้าไม่ติดที่ลี จอร์ดันเดินไปเดินมาให้เห็นอยู่เมื่อกี้ เขาคงจะโผเข้าไปซบอกอีกฝ่ายแล้ว

"งั้นอยู่หอ แล้วมาหาฉันคืนคริสต์มาสอีฟนะแฮร์รี่"

"ตกลงฮะ"

"ฉันจะรอ"

\------------------------------------------------

เสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้นตอนห้าทุ่มครึ่ง สเนปกระวีกระวาดไปเปิดประตูด้วยความเร็วปานลมกรด เขาเหลียวซ้ายแลขวาแต่ไม่มีใคร แต่แล้วก็มีมือข้างหนึ่งจิ้ม ๆ ที่สีข้าง

"ขอเข้าไปหน่อยฮะ คุณขวางประตูอยู่"

สเนปเลยถอยออกมาสองสามก้าว ประตูงับปิด ก่อนที่หัวของแฮร์รี่จะโผล่ออกมาจากผ้าคลุมล่องหน สเนปเข้าไปโอบบ่าผู้มาเยือน "ฉันรออยู่ตั้งนานแล้ว แฮร์รี่"

"ฟิลซ์เดินตรวจที่หอกรีฟินดอร์ตอนที่ผมออกมาฮะ" แฮร์รี่เขย่งจุ๊บแก้มสเนป "สุขสันต์วันคริสต์มาสฮะ เซเวอร์รัส"

สเนปยิ้มกว้างแล้วกอดแฮร์รี่ไว้ในอ้อมแขน เสื้อคลุมตัวใหญ่บังเด็กชายตัวผอม ๆ นั่นจนมิด "เธอนี่น่ารักที่สุดเลยแฮร์รี่ ตอนที่เธอมาช้า ฉันคิดว่าเธอจะมาไม่ได้แล้วรู้ไหม ฉันอุตส่าห์เตรียมของขวัญไว้ให้เธอ กะจะให้เป็นของขวัญคริสต์มาสชิ้นแรกของเธอในปีนี้"

"อะไรเหรอฮะ" แฮร์รี่ชะเง้ออย่างตื่นเต้น

"ขอรางวัลก่อนได้ไหม" สเนปทำสีหน้าเจ้าเล่ห์ "เหลืออีกตั้งครึ่งชั่วโมงกว่าจะถึงคริสต์มาส ของขวัญไว้เอาตอนนั้นก็แล้วกันนะ ส่วนตอนนี้..."

สเนปช้อนตัวแฮร์รี่ขึ้นมาอุ้มไว้แล้วพาเดินฉับ ๆ ไปที่เตียง แฮร์รี่ร้องเบา ๆ "ของขวัญไว้ทีหลังแต่ขอรางวัลก่อนเหรอฮะ ไม่ยุติธรรมเลยนี่"

สเนปอมยิ้ม เขาวางแฮร์รี่ลงบนเตียงแล้วจ้องลึกลงไปในดวงตาสีมรกตอย่างมีความหมาย จนแฮร์รี่ต้องหลบสายตาด้วยความเขิน สเนปจึงหัวเราะเบา ๆ ในคอ ก่อนจะก้มลงจูบริมฝีปากบอบบางสีชมพูที่เย้ายวนใจ และ...

"ศาสตราจารย์สเนป ศาสตราจารย์สเนปคร๊าบ!!!"

เสียงฟิลซ์ลั่นมาจากหน้าประตูทำเอาสเนปเกือบตกเตียง เขาพรวดพราดลุกขึ้นด้วยความหวาดหวั่นจะถูกจับได้ว่าล่อลวงเด็กอายุยังไม่บรรลุนิติภาวะมาทำมิดีมิร้าย

"ศาสตราจารย์คร๊าบบบ" ฟิลซ์ทุบประตู "เจ้าพีฟส์มันเข้าไปพังของในห้องศาสตราจารย์หมดแล้วคร๊าบ เมื่อตอนเย็นศาสตราจารย์ลืมร่ายคาถาใช่มั้ยคร๊าบบบบ"

"ฮ่า...." สเนปถอนใจโล่งอก ถึงการถูกพังห้องทำงานจะเป็นเรื่องร้ายแรง แต่ก็น้อยกว่าพรากผู้เยาว์

"ฉันคงต้องไปดูหน่อยนะแฮร์รี่" เขาหันกลับมาหาเด็กชายที่นอนอยู่บนเตียง "แล้วจะรีบกลับมา"

"จะคริสต์มาสแล้วนะฮะ" แฮร์รี่ยึดเสื้อคลุมมนุษย์ค้างคาวไว้

"ฉันจะกลับมาให้ทันคริสต์มาส สัญญาจ้ะ" เขาก้มลงจูบมัดจำ ก่อนจะผลุนผลันออกไป

แฮร์รี่นอนรออยู่บนเตียงอย่างแสนเซ็ง

"เซเวอร์รัส"

เสียงอะไรนะ ดังแว่ว ๆ

แฮร์รี่สลึมสลือ ใครบางคนโถมตัวลงมาทับร่างเขาพลางซุก ๆ พยายามจะดึงตัวเขาออกมาจากผ้าห่ม

"กลับมาแล้วเหรอฮะ เซเวอร์รัส ผมรอจนหลับเลย" แฮร์รี่งัวเงียพึมพำ

"คุณรู้ว่าผมจะมาเหรอฮะ ผมอุตส่าห์แกล้งกลับบ้าน จะให้เซอร์ไพรส์"

พูดแปลก ๆ แฮะ ทำไมจะไม่รู้ล่ะ แต่แฮร์รี่ไม่พูดอะไร เขาเอื้อมมือคว้าคอที่เข้ามาใกล้ แล้วซุกต้นคอ เอ๊ะ วันนี้ทำไมคอเซเวอร์รัสถึงเล็กนักล่ะ

"สุขสันต์วันคริสต์มาสฮะ วันนี้ผมจะกินคุณให้อิ่มไปเลย"

"ผมรักคุณฮะ เซเวอร์รัส..." แฮร์รี่ตอบไป

"เอ๊ะ" เสียงนั้นดังขึ้นทีเดียว แล้วร่างที่กดทับอยู่ก็หายไป แฮร์รี่เอื้อมมือไขว่คว้าแต่ไม่เจอ ได้ยินแต่เสียงแว่ว ๆ "ลูมอส!!"

แสงไฟสว่างขึ้น พร้อม ๆ กับผ้าห่มถูกดึงออกไป แฮร์รี่หลับตาปี๋เพราะแสงไฟแยงตา ก่อนจะค่อย ๆ ลืมตาขึ้นมาเจอะกับใบหน้าช๊อคแสนสาหัสของเด็กชายอีกคนที่ไม่คาดฝันว่าจะได้พบ พอดีกับประตูเปิดเข้ามา "กลับมาแล้วจ้ะแฮร์รี่ ทันเวลาคริสต์มาสพอดี เรามาต่อกันเถอะ..." สายตาคนเข้ามาใหม่ตวัดไปเจอะเด็กชายคนนั้น "ดะ...เดรโก..."

บรรยากาศเริ่มมาคุ ฟ้าแลบแปลบปลาบ เมฆดำทะมึน รังสีอำมหิตชนิดเกินมาตรฐานสากลไปหลายล้านเรเกนท์แผ่ไปทั่วห้อง สเนปเริ่มรู้สึกเสียวสันหลังวาบ ๆ เหมือนจะโดนประหาร

"ทำไมนายมาอยู่ที่นี่ พอตเตอร์"

"แล้วนายล่ะ มัลฟอย"

"เซเวอร์รัสให้ฉันเข้านอกออกในที่นี่ได้ตลอดเวลา"

"แต่คืนนี้เขาชวนฉันมาฉลองคริสต์มาสด้วยกันสองคน"

"เอ่อ...เดรโก แฮร์รี่..."

ทั้งสองคนหันขวับมาจ้องเขาพร้อมกัน

"เซเวอร์รัส!!!!"

Fin


End file.
